


Hurt

by EclipseKuran



Series: Dream Team/Dream SMP Drivel [2]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: After the November 16 War, Angst, Before the Exile Arc, Dream and Fundy engagement didn't happen here, Dream cares about Ghostbur, Fundy POV, Fundy is a sad angsty fox, Gen, Ghostbur loves to break my heart, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), platonic handholding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/pseuds/EclipseKuran
Summary: Ghostbur drove a different kind of hurt into Fundy's heart.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot
Series: Dream Team/Dream SMP Drivel [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100606
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, just note this was written before/around the time Tommy got his dumbass (I mean this in the most loving way possible) exiled.

The man in a yellow sweater yelped when he turned around, a collection of sugarcane, spider eyes, and brown mushrooms, as well as a few gold ingots and some apples, gathered in his hands falling to the ground as he threw his arms up like he was about to be attacked, a reaction far too fluent to be anything but well practiced, and it made Fundy's heart hurt. Why would Wilbur react like that? What was he expecting? What was he afraid of? He was a ghost, one with a physical manifestation but still a ghost, so why would he be afraid of something hurting him?

Fundy watched as the spectral man peeked one eye open when nothing happened, his face brightening with a gentle smile, arms lowering to clasp his hands in front of him in excitement. "Fundy! How are you?" The man reached down to collect his dropped items. "I've missed you, Fundy! Have you been a good foxboy?"

It-it felt so hard to be anything other than kind to him, to the ghost of his dad. There was a lump in Fundy's throat and a weight in his chest, and he so desperately wanted to get rid of them. It was so hard to reconcile the man in front of him with the one that blew up just a few weeks prior, hell, even with the one during their War of Independance against Dream. Though, that war felt like such a simpler time, and, thinking on it, he was reminded of a time when Wilbur really was a kind father. But he didn't want to remember those good times! He didn't want to have reasons to love Wilbur after being abandoned! He wanted to be mad at him!

But it was so hard…

"H-hey, Wilbur, what are you up to, man?"

The ghost didn't say anything, only looking down at the items in his hands before staring back at Fundy, dark brown meeting amber for an uncomfortably long period of eye contact. Wilbur's face was unreadable, like he had traveled off somewhere else, a place where no one could reach him. A smile suddenly broke out on his face and he shoved his items into inventory.

"Anyway, have you seen Tommy? I miss Tommy. Oh! Do you want some Blue, Fundy?" A piece of Blue was immediately shoved into his hands. "I like Blue. It's a nice colour and it makes me happy, so I want to make other people happy!"

Something in Fundy's heart broke. He didn't know what, but he could feel a pain wrapped in sorrow like a membrane pulsing within him. Talking to Ghostbur always did that to him, to anyone, he's asked others. The ghost was such a contrast to his former self, yet not. Ghostbur reminded Fundy of a Wilbur before L'Manburg was truly at war, before things fell apart, but a bit more docile. Each time he wanted to lash out, it felt like he was kicking a puppy, a puppy stupid to come back with a wagging tail for it to happen all over again.

He wanted to lash out so badly.

He didn't want to be so cruel.

He didn't want to be like the man who pushed the button.

He hurt so much.

"Oh! Hi, Dream!"

Fundy's head shot up, his rumination broken, to see the masked man approach the pair. The man was decked in Netherite armour over his signature green hoodie and a pair of grey sweatpants, only his helmet missing to expose dirty blond hair that looked brown under the cloudy day. There was a smile pulling at exposed lips.

"Hey, Wilbur, just the ghost I was looking for."

Why?

"Yay! Here, Dream, have some Blue!"

A couple pieces of Blue were thrust into Dream's hands, the man carefully admiring them before tucking them into his inventory. "I'll put it with the rest in my Ender Chest. Thank you, Wilbur."

The ghost seemed to light up, more than his whole time with Fundy, and that kind of hurt, but it made sense. Dream was only ever kind to Wilbur, whereas Fundy often acted like it was a chore to be near Ghostbur.

"Hey, Wilbur, could you wait over there for a sec? Fundy and I need to… have a _talk_."

"Hmm, that sounds serious and sad… Sure, Dream!" The ghost half skipped to a body of water, leaning over to gaze at any visible aquatic life. He couldn't hear him, but he knew Wilbur was talking to the fish, his hands wildly gesticulating.

Fundy glanced over at Dream. His tail furled and unfurled a few times at the visible hard set mouth and forever blank stare of the mask. It would never stop being unnerving, a mask that haunts his dreams since the War of Independance.

"Fundy, stay away from Wilbur."

What?

"You haven't done anything yet, but I can see it. You're going to snap soon and, when you do, you're going to destroy the delicate remains of Wilbur Soot. So, do us all a favour and stay away from him until you can control yourself." Dream paused, looking at Wilbur with something Fundy knew would be unreadable, even with the mask off. "There's not much of my friend left."

His mouth hung open, not even a sound escaping as the masked man clapped him on the shoulder before moving to Wilbur.

He watched the spectral man light up in excitement, becoming even more gleeful when Dream offered a hand. The two laced their fingers together, Wilbur swinging their arms as he waved his free one around, likely telling Dream of his day and all the people he had seen.

Soon, they were gone, and Fundy was left with a heavier heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching a compilation of sad Ghostbur moments ( https://youtu.be/4j87fYpfOC0 ) and this just spawned in my brain. I wrote a bit, then Tommy got exiled and the way Dream treated Ghostbur when they were making the journey to what would become Logstedshire (spelling?) made me HC that he really cared about Ghostbur. He made comments that they would see each other soon and he kept protecting Ghostbur from mobs and stuff. It's just me completely overreading something and making a big deal out of it. Regardless, I HC a little that Dream misses Alivebur and finds Ghostbur to be a bit of a second chance as well as the remnants of a good friends, despite all the war.
> 
> Anyway, that's enough of my blabber. This is probably shit, but it was fun to write and it's here, so may as well spread it to the world. Maybe it'll make someone's day better. Comments are my lifeblood, so I'd love it if you dropped one by.
> 
> (Also, did anyone catch what the stuff Ghostbur was collecting was for? Sugar (from the sugarcane), spider eyes, and brown mushrooms are used to make a fermented spidereye, which is used to make potions of weakness. Then the gold ingots and apples make golden apples. Both those items are needed to cure a zombie villager. I read somewhere that Ghostbur handed these out for a while to people, and I HC that it was a silent cry for help to be brought back to life.)


End file.
